From An Present To Love
by castona
Summary: One day Subaru and his friends were working hard. they found something but didn't know who it was from. Will they find the person or will they give up? (I'm terrible at summaries but please read it.)
1. Author's note

**Hi everyone this fanfic will be about the story of Aikatsu stars. At subaru and his friends find things for them but will they find them. Each boy will find something that is related to the s** **how. Hope you enjoy it.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Minna welcome to _From An Present To Love_. I hope y'all like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Aikatsu stars**

 **To the story!**

One day the m4 were doing working. Let's see what each one is doing

Subaru POV

I had got done working from a concert. I'm was tired and thirsty. When I came to the room there was an water bottle with a note. It said "you look thirsty so hear is some water signed a friend. I went out the door to see if there were any clues, but there was none. By the I've finished inspecting and putting stuff away the driver was here.

While I waiting to get to the school I started thinking about the note. Why was it there and how it get there, but my main question is who sent it to me. I stop thinking when the driver told me that we are here. So I got out and thank the driver, then went on my way to the dormitory.

When I was walking I saw the guys going to the dormitory for us. "Look like I wasn't the only one who had a late job" I say. They turn around when they heard me. "Yo subaru" says they say. When we got there we did everything that we wanted to do.

When we saw we a few minutes we started talking. Then I got to the point and ask the question. "Did you guys get a present from someone else? I ask. They gave me a shocked face. "Yeah how did you know? Kanata asked. The others want to know as well. "I've got me one too as I put out the water bottle and note.

"That's weird who do you think sent it?"ask asahi. "Nobody knows, but let's talk about it tomorrow" said Nozomu. As I got into going to sleep I thought about what asahi said. "I don't know but we're going to find out I say as I go into my dreams.

 **Well, what y'all think? If you did like it, pick which m4 character you want to do next.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Minna thanks for liking my story and now here is Kanata.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Aikatsu stars.**

 **To the story!**

Kanata Pov

I was walking to my room after an dancing competition. It was hard to fight with S4 Yuzu. Though I manage to win the contest. When I got there was a note and a snack. I ate the snack while reading the note. It said "You look hungry so I got you some food from all the dancing." From a person.

Hmm now I interested. Then a worker had came in to tell me my ride was here. When I got in the limo I a started to think about the note while listening to music for my next show. "Why did I get one?" is what I want to know.

I snap out of it when I felt the limo stop and got out. Then I've started walking to the dormitory. While I was walking I heard "Oi Kanata wait for us." I turn around and saw Nozomu and Asahi.

"Hello kanata how have you been?" said Nozomu. I nodded good and we start walking. When we were close to the dormitory, we heard Subaru and then started walking again.

When we got in we did our things and saw there was a little bit of time. So we relax and start talking when Subaru ask a question. "Did you guys get something from someone?" I was shocked that he know that then said Yeah, how did you know?. He got one too as he put out a note and water bottle.

Then we put out ours and look at them. "That's weird, who do you think sent it?" ask asahi. "Nobody knows but let's talk about it tomorrow." said Nozomu. I went to my room and got in bed. "Whoever sent has gotten me interested" I thought as I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

Alright who next?


	4. Chapter 3

**Minna thanks for the next person for the chapter here is Nozomu's chapter**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Aikatsu stars**

 **To the story!**

Nozomu's Pov

I was walking to a table for I was tense from all the shows. When I got there I saw music box and a note. It said you look tense so this should make you relax. I listened to the music box (Aikatsu invisible star). It really help me relax a lot and ready for more shows.

(After all his shows)

I still feel relax and good. When I was in the limo I started thinking "why did I get music box and who sent it". I snap out of my thoughts when I heard the door open and Asahi had came in the limo. "Hey Nozomu" he said and had a umbrella. "Hello Asahi" I said back. For some reason I was wondering where he got the umbrella but didn't say it and went back to thinking.

Next time I snap out of it was when we stop. So Asahi and I had got we saw kanata Asahi and I called him I said "hello kanata how have you?" He nodded me i'm good and we start walking. Then we saw Subaru and said out hello then start walking again.

When we all got in and did our things. Then saw we saw few minutes and started talking. When Subaru ask "did you get a present from someone else?" We were shocked that he known that. Kanata asked "Yeah, how did you know?" I wanted to know as well. "I got one too" he says as he pull out a note and water bottle. We all pull ours out too.

Asahi asked that's weird who did sent it? I really wanted to know but it was night time so I said "Nobody knows but let's talk about it tomorrow. Then they all nodded and we went to our rooms I put the music box on the stand. Why were you sent to me? I say in my mind as I stared at the music box while my eyes slowly close as I go to sleep.

 **Minna I'm so sorry i've been super busy since it was Easter. Now for those who want it longer I will I just telling you what they got. Now that is settled thank you for reading and hope you enjoy this chapter. I will be working on Asahi as we speak.**

 **So Read**

 **R &R**

 **Also Enjoy**

 **Later!**


	5. Chapter 4

**All right here is Asahi's chapter. Thank you so much for waiting.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Aikatsu stars.**

 **Now then, to the story!**

Asahi Pov

I was a episode of my show the pinky cat. After I got with my show I wanted to go on a walk. Then I looked outside and saw it was raining. So I signed and went back to my room for the station . When I went to my room I saw on my table was a umbrella. So I looked for who sent it to me.

I didn't find the person, but when I open the umbrella and found a note. It said have fun in rain and don't catch a cold. From someone you know. I didn't know who but I will find out. Though for now I will their offer for the umbrella. So I went outside to play in rain.

(After playing in the rain.)

I went back to do my work for today. After that I got my stuff ready to go to the school. When I got out there I seen the limo. I went in the limo and found Nozomu in there as well. "Hey Nozomu" I said to him but for some reason he was thinking something. He said hello back and went back to thinking.

I wonder what he is thinking about? I've then started looking out the window. I started looking at the rain on the window. Thinking where did the umbrella come from.

When we got to the dormitory Nozomu and I had got out of the limo. When we got to walking we saw kanata going to there. I said "Hey kanata wait for us!" We ran to him Nozomu said hello to kanata and he nodded a hello and I'm good. We started walking when we heard Subaru and went to the dormitory. Once we got in everyone was doing their things. We found out we still had time so we started talking to each other. Then Subaru had ask a question "Did you guys get a present from someone else?" I was shocked how he had known that. Kanata asked how he had known that. He put out a note and water bottle and said I got one. We went to our rooms to get ours and then put it on the table. I said that's weird who did sent it? Nobody knows but let's talk about it tomorrow said Nozomu. As I went to my room I put the umbrella by my desk. I was looking at the umbrella and thought i really want to find the person who sent it to me. While falling to sleep thinking about it.

 **R &R **

**Enjoy**

 **Later!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Minna here is fifth chapter hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Aikatsu stars.**

 **To the story!**

Normal Pov

All the boys had woken and are breakfast. Then they went to train for up coming shows and concerts. Doing that they were still thinking about the note and presents. After the training they check what they had to do for today. They found out they had a photo shoot in about thirty minutes.

(To the photo shoot)

When they went to the photo shoot and some pictures. When they had gotten there they had saw the girls Yume, Laura, Ako, and koharu. (Lets pretend that koharu had never left and none of that happens). "What are you doing here? They asked "We came here because they needed girls for it.

"Okay people we are going to put two as couples. So let pick with sticks. There was an violet, dark pink, dark green, emerald, blue, dark purple, red and light pink. Each one of them had pick a color.

"There now everyone gather around". All the ones who are in the photo shoot had came. "Now here are the partner you all will be working with". Go and meet your partner in the next room. When they opened the door they saw...

 **Cliffhanger! Sorry guys have to wait for the next chapter until then I've have a quiz for you until next chapter. Which color belong to who? For those who find out I will give them an prize.**

 **R &R **

**Enjoy**

 **and Have fun reading!**

 **Later!**


	7. News and Questions

**Minna the next arc coming I just need you to answer these question. Do you want the pairings in there own chapter? Or put it all together? Also what season each pairing they'll** **be in (you know like Spring, Summer, Fall, or Winter)? A** **s soon you answer this question I get to you when your done.**

 **Oh I may do an new story about Aikatsu stars. Hope you enjoy it when I might put it up there.**

 **Until then**

 **Later**


	8. Chapter 6

**Minna welcome to the sixth chapter of From An Present To Love. Now for the winner of the the contest is D.N.S Akina! For her prize she is on the show with us. So let's welcome her!**

 **D.N.S Akina: "H-Hi my name is Sakina...and I-I from Malaysia. I'm recently become an writer along with aikatsu fans. Please take care of me!" She said and bowed.**

 **Me: So what do think about it and who is going to be paired up with?**

 **D.N.S Akina: About pairing? I think it will be a great and exciting. Also I think Ako x Kanata, Yume x Subaru, Laura x nozomu and koharu x Asahi.**

 **Me: Well we won't until we read the show. So let's start!**

 **Oh yeah I decided to put it as an pairing each chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Aikatsu stars.**

 **To the story!**

Kanata's Pov

I open to my partner it was... saotome ako. Her back was to me so I walk a little bit behind her. "So how ya feeling?" I say to her. She turns around surprised and then grumbled with a scowl on her face. Then she turn back and stop away. Now I was interested in the photo shoot. Then followed her to the shoot.

Ako's Pov ( Yay, a new Pov!)

I was was waiting on my partner to come. I hope it's Subaru-Kyun~. I hear someone open the door I don't look cause I'm nervous. I hear walk near and stop a little bit behind me. Then I froze when I heard him. I spun around to see him smirking.

When I saw him smirking I grumbled with a scowl. So I turned around to walk to the door to the stage. He then followed me there. So then we got ready. Now I'm ready to get started.

Normal pov

"Alright so what pictures are we posing for some romantic/friendship pictures" said the director. "Huh?" Ako had asked. "He means we have to do poses being friends but it shows romance in it." Kanata tells her. "Oh okay, so let's get started." says Ako.

"Alright let's do a couple each day. So the first couple is kanata and ako. The photo shoot is going to be about season since your first to pick out of the box. They pick one card from the box it said Summer. Now that you had the cards you will do this season. We'll go take photo while you walk around the studio."said the director.

(In the studio)

When kanata and ako went walking around the place. The people took many pictures of them. One had the couple happy. It was a picture of them playing in the water. All had then slip and fell into the water. He went by her, then grab her hand to pull her close to him. They were so close they were blushing, but you can see in there, they were having fun.

(After more pictures.)

And cut! Thank you forw working with us that was beautiful. Full of summer and fun. We'll show you them soon once we finish photoing them. "Hai thank you for worktu ing with us."

"Hey" kanata says to ako. "what" she asked him. "wanna get some ice cream. He asked her "Why" she asked again. "Well I thought since we work hard and it was in the heat you might want some." He told her. She said okay to him frowning for not having an excuse. He smirked at her when she found out she had no excuse. "Well let's get going he says while turning away from her.

She ran up to him and said ;I'm only going with you because of ice cream." "Yeah, Yeah." he said back to her amused while they continue walking to the ice cream shop.

 **Next chapter Autumn**

 **So how was it?**

 **D.N.S Akina: It's so cute ?**

 **Me: thanks and I hope you guys enjoy as well.**

 **Me: Read!**

 **D.N.S Akina: Review!**

 **Both: Enjoy!**

 **Later!**


End file.
